Season 1
TBA Info The first season of EsMay's Drag Race premiered on March 5, 2019. The hit drag race parody of RuPual's Drag Race had nine queens competing to be the worlds first ever Drag Super Star. Join EsMay and Judges Barbie Queer, Luisa, and Destiny on the journey to crown the winner. The winner of the first season of EsMay's Drag Race was Irma Ho, with Iris Gemini placing and Vicky Vans winning Miss Congeniality. The Queens Contestant Progress ' :█ The contestant won EsMays's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place & did not compete in final lip sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was the one who was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episode '''Episode 1: ''"Devilish Beginnings"'' Airdate: March 5, 2019 Synopsis: 9 queens compete in EsMay's drag race to become the first ever America's Next Drag Superstar and win $100,000. Summary: Nine drag queens enter a workroom of EsMays's Drag Race, where they are joined by EsMay. For the mini challenge the queens must be knowledgeable on real RuPual queens to win. Georgia Peach snatched the win and gave the villains to the queens and what order the would go up. For the main challenge the queens had to make a Disney Villain look and make a speech in front of the Judges and an audience on how the killed the main protagonist in their movie. (Remember to make it funny.) On the main stage EsMay B.Heart was joined by Barbie Queer, Des Tea-Ney, and LuLu. Boo Cocky, Lisa Mona, and Trailer Trash are all declared safe and sent off stage. During the judges’ critiques, Fishhh is giving positive critiques for her story and her Yzma look. Georgia Peach is giving mostly positive critiques only downside was how she killed Alice. Irma Ho Is giving props for her story being a stand out but critiqued by LuLu for her hip feathers that muddy down her outfit. Fishhh is declared the winner of the challenge with Georgia Peach, and Irma Ho, being high. out of the bottoms, Iris Gemini is giving props for having one of the best story's on the stage but gets read for her lackluster look of Hades being told its one of the worst looks on the runway, Barbie tells her she is funny but asks if she is ready for the show. Joleen Joleen Julie is told her story was one of the worst not even getting a chuckle, Des clocks her uninspired Scar look being told she could have done a lot more with him, Joleen is told that she has a lot of talent but has yet to show it. Vicky Vans is told she didnt seem like she wanted to be here and the came trough into her performance and runway being clocked on having one of the worst looks and snooze worthy story. She is told she needs to stand out more be for she loses the chance. Joleen Joleen Julie and Vicky Vans become the bottom two with Iris being low. Vicky sends in a better lip sync and Stays while Joleen Joleen sashays. * Guest Judge: '''None * '''Mini Challenge: Past Knowledge * Mini Challenge Winner: Georgia Peach * Mini Challenge Prize: '''Pick the villain each queen will do on the runway. * '''Runway Theme: '''Devious Disney ' * '''Main Challenge:' Make a speech as your villain at their foes funeral * Main Challenge Winner: '''Fishhh * '''Main Challenge Prize: A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * Bottom Two: '''Joleen Joleen Julie and Vicky Vans * '''Eliminated: '''Joleen Joleen Julie * '''Farewell Message: I may not have gotten the crown or your man But at least Barbie Queer liked my name. - JJJ" '''Entrance Order' Drag Queens Villain Episode 2: ''"Leopard Nights, Barbie Fights"'' Airdate: March 17th, 2019 Synopsis: The Eight remaining queens must Write, Act, and Preform a "Barbie Life in The dream house", Spoof. Which team of four with take home the Fat Free, Sugar Free, Diet Strawberry cake? Summary: ''The remaining queens enter the work room after the loss of the first queen Joleen Joleen Julie. They soon learn that they will be split into two teams of two for an "acting" challenge. The team leaders end up being Fishhh for wining the maxi challenge in episode 1 and Georgia Peach for the mini. Lisa, Trailer, and Vicky end up on Team Fishhh. With Boo, Iris and Irma on Georgia's. On Team Fishhh the queens artistic visions don't seem to be lining up for their plot. Well on Georgia's their two many ides for one episode which leads them to scrap their original idea and make up a completely new one. On the main stage EsMay was joined by Barbie Queer, and LuLu. After the judges review the pilots Team Georgia's story Barbie: Life in the Off Brand Store, is chosen as the winner over Team Fishhh's story Barbie: Life in the Prison Gang. On Team Georgia, Georgia is praised for having a great look and being a good leader but need to pop just a little bit more in the maxi challenge. Irma critiques are flipped saying her role was good but outfit is fading into the background. Iris is told her look is a stand out but critiqued by Barbie saying "I love your spin with the red leopard print and the shape of it but it need more leopard in general." she is also critiqued for not having a stand out role.Boo Cocky is told her role as Nioki left them gagged and her runway this week shows why she is threat. Boo Cocky is declared the winner with the rest of the team placing high. Team Georgia is told to head to the back of the stage. For team Fishhh their told that everything this is mediocre from their looks to their performance. Vicky is put in the bottom two for having yet another horrible runway and performance. Trailer Trash is saved for having the only salvageable role and Lisa Mona is saved do to her runway. Fishhh is put in the bottom two for falling as a team leader and having a bland Runway and Role. Fishhh and Vicky Vans become the bottom two with Lisa and Trailer being low. Vicky sends in a lip sync and Stays while Fishhh sashays because she failed to send in a lip sync. * '''Guest Judge: '''None * '''Runway Theme: '''Leopard Print * '''Main Challenge:' Star in a "Barbie Life in the Dream House" Spoof. * Main Challenge Winner: Boo Cocky * Main Challenge Prize: Appear as a guest Alongside Barbie Queer in an Episode of "Barbie Life in the Dream House" * Bottom Two: Fishhh and Vicky Vans * Eliminated: Fishhh * Farewell Message: "Down goes another, You've all have been lovely to work with. Except you Trailer you whore! - Fishhh" Teams Episode 3: ''"Heaven or Hell"'' Airdate: March 26th, 2019 Synopsis: The Seven queens must get ready to bring into the runway. With a seven deadly sin look and a Angelic Angel look. Summary: The reaming queens enter the game after the shocking elimination of Fishhh. The queens soon learn that this week they will be bringing two looks to the runway a 7 Deadly sin look and a Angelic Angel look. The queens randomly get their sins Boo-Sloth, Georgia-Pride, Iris-Wrath, Imra-Gluttony, Lisa-Greed, Trailer-Lust, Vicky-Envy. On the main stage EsMay was joined by Barbie Queer, and LuLu. Lisa Mona is declared safe and sent backstage. During the judges’ critiques Iris Gemini is giving mostly positive critiques. She is told she is consistently getting better but this week her looks are just a tad muddy. Iris Gemini is giving props for turning out gluttony look even though she wasn't too keen on it. However even though her angel look is a stand out it could have fit the theme more. Vicky Vans is congratulated this week on not being a train wreck. She is told that her Angel look is also a stand out but needs an extra pop. She is also told her envy look is good but need a little more. At the end Iris Gemini is told she is the stand out this and gets her first win and sent back stage with Irma and Vicky. For the low placing queens. Boo Cocky and Trailer Trash are both told their looks are underwhelming and they expected more. Georgia Peach is told they like that she sent out of her comfort zone with her vain look but went about it the wrong and her angel look is noting to write home about. At the end its such a close call between the three that EsMay decides to put them all up for elimination. Boo Cocky and Georgia both send in a better lip sync and stay while Trailer sashays. * Guest Judge: 'None * '''Runway Theme: '''Seven Deadly Sins/Angelic Angel * '''Main Challenge: '''Become your randomly assigned sin and craft an angel look * '''Main Challenge Winner: 'Irma Ho * 'Main Challenge Prize: '''Life time supply of devils cake * '''Bottom Three: 'Boo Cocky, Georgia Peach, and Trailer Trash * 'Eliminated: 'Trailer Trash * '''Farewell Message: None Drag Queens Sin Episode 4: ''"The Celebrity Games"'' Airdate: March 30th, 2019 Synopsis: The Six queens must get ready to channel a celebrity for a reason that will be explained latter on. On the runway the have to bring their best Beyoncé inspired runway. Summary: '' The final six enter the work room after the 3 way lipsync. In the workroom EsMay tell them to get ready for The Celebrity Games and to get ready for a Beyoncé runway. Later LuLu came trough the work room asking question about who they are gonna do. She tells Lisa that it would be smart to change her celebrity. While Vicky and Georgia are fighting about both of them wanting to do Ariana Grande. In the main challenge Barbie Queer interviews each of the queen as their celeb. On the main stage EsMay was joined by Barbie Queer, and LuLu. No one is declared safe. During the judges’ critiques Irma Ho and Iris Gemini are both giving props for their delivery in the main challenge and their Beyoncé looks. At the end Irma is earns her 2nd win, while Iris places high. For the Low placing queens. Georgia Peach is told her Ariana Grande was the worst out of the two and her look fell flat. Vicky Vans is told even though her Ariana Grande was better it still wasn't up to par nor was her look. Boo Cocky is told although her look is cute it's not enough and she should have chosen a different look to replicate. She is also told her Cardi B was very one note. Lisa Mona is told her look is one of the laziest outfits they seen on the runway this season and that her choice of celebrity was offensive and one note. LuLu adds that she even tried to steer Lisa away from doing Melanie Martinez. EsMay puts Lisa in the bottom for her offensive performance and bland runway, and Georgia for falling flat in both parts this week. Vicky is saved for having the better Ariana Grande and Boo is saved for her cute look and for being salvageable in the main challenge. Georgia Peach and Lisa become the bottom two with Vicky and Boo Cocky being low. Georgia sends in a better lip sync and Stays while Lisa sashays. * '''Guest Judge: '''None * '''Runway Theme: '''Baby Bey * '''Main Challenge: '''Channel a Celebrity for The Celebrity Games * '''Main Challenge Winner:' Irma Ho * Main Challenge Prize: 'Tickets To see Beyoncé live * '''Bottom Two: 'Georgia Peach and Lisa Mona * 'Eliminated: 'Lisa Mona * '''Farewell Message: "Had fun but it was my time to go. Good luck queens. - LM" Drag Queens Celebrity Choice Episode 5: ''"'Oh My Myth"'' Airdate: April 6th, 2019 Synopsis: ''Summary: '' * '''Guest Judge: * Runway Theme: Myth On The Runway * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Iris Gemini * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Pick what Myth each queen will do * '''Main Challenge: '''Bring a Mythological Creature to life * '''Main Challenge Winner: Iris Gemini ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: 'Georgia Peach and Vicky Vans * '''Eliminated: 'Georgia Peach and Vicky Vans * '''Farewell Message — Georgia Peach: * Farewell Message — Vicky Vans: Drag Queens Myth Episode 6: ''"'Grand Finale"'' Airdate: April 20th, 2019 Synopsis: ''Summary: '' * '''Main Challenge: Create your crowning look * Eliminated: Boo Cocky * Top Two: Iris Gemini & Irma Ho * Runner-Up: Iris Gemini * Winner of EsMay's Drag Race Season 1: Irma Ho Who Should Win Category:Season 1 Category:9 Queens